Oa, No! (MGAoLDSV)
This is how Oa, No! goes in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of LEGO DC Super-Villains. we see Jimmy and Lois Lois Lane: That was another witness calling about the Atom colliding with villains in Smallville, with no Dragon Alliance around to help him. Jimmy Olsen: I contacted Power Core, but he's busy. Lois Lane: Well, I'm calling to see how busy he is. gets the phone and starts calling Guardians of the Universe answer her call Lois Lane: Hello? Guardians of the Universe? I'm calling about Power Core. we cut with the spaceship moves left and right the spaceship takes off Mac Grimborn: If anyone asks, it was like this when we found it, okay? spaceship moves forward we cut to the planet Oa Core brings a captured Sinestro to the Guardians of the Universe Sinestro: Release me! The fearsome Sinestro will tolerate such elaborate. Power Core: There. Ganthet: We thank you for your service. bow in respect Ganthet: However, there is something about you, Ultimate Lantern of Earth-3, that is odd. You are not what you seem. Power Core: What? I've got a ring, the white suit, the cool moves. I'm pretty much me. I was sort of in the middle of something. So, can I go now? Ganthet: One moment. Stay, as we, the Guardians of the Universe, deliberate the fate of Sinestro. Guardians of the Universe deliberate Sinestro's fate Sinestro: Ugh. This is going to take forever. groans in anger spaceship crash lands on Oa exits the spaceship Gorilla Grodd: Any landing you can walk away from. Mac Grimborn: sarcastically Thanks for the warning. Scarecrow: That was terrifying! Mac Grimborn: And you should know. Gorilla Grodd: Alright, knock it off. Let's figure out a way to get down. gets out a rocket booster it didn't work rocket booster falls down looks sheepish Mac Grimborn: Maybe we should've tried a test flight first. Gorilla Grodd: Hm. has an idea Gorilla Grodd: It seems that we will acquire Sinestro for teleportation. nods his head gains the power of electricity get on the elevator they move in stealth and see Sinestro Gorilla Grodd: There he is. gets his fear toxin bombs and throws them two Ultimate Lanterns groan in pain Sinestro: Freedom! approach Sinestro Mac Grimborn: Sinestro, we need your help. Sinestro: Why is that? Gorilla Grodd: Lex Luthor has sent us. Sinestro: I owe Lex a dept. Then so be it! Let all of Earth fear me. Ultimate Lanterns arrive Goldar: Going somewhere, Sinestro? turn to the Ultimate Lanterns growls Goldar: Our new recruit will defeat you as last time. Power Core: Uh, me? Er, last time? Ultimate Lanterns leave Power Core: Okay, I can do this! Sinestro: Your will is weak. You will lose this time. Power Core: Uh, I can't do this! You guys handle them! Go! GO! Core's warriors go into battle and the others defeat his warriors defeats Power Core Gorilla Grodd: Back to Earth: Luthor is waiting. teleports the team and himself to Earth Guardians of the Universe check on Power Core the Hall of Justice, Acronix contacts the Dragon Alliance Acronix: Why am I receiving reports of your team allowing villains to escape? Doomsday: It's a temporary setback. Acronix: Our master demands results. He is growing impatient. Doomsday: Rest assured, being heroes, we have access to every lab. We can just walk right in. appears Zoom: I never had Gluto peg for a dolphin. Acronix: Get it done, and don't risk destroying it. screen disappears Dragon Alliance looks at each other the Hall of Doom, Sinestro appears Sinestro: My friends, I shall carry you to victory! Captain Cold: Get a load of this guy. Mac Grimborn: Guys, we need more than fear. Besides, the Dragon Alliance are becoming a real pain in the neck! looks at him Lex Luthor: Mac is right, Sinestro. We need some more big hitters. Mac Grimborn: Like Black Adam? Lex Luthor: Indeed. Malcolm Merlyn: You're not seriously thinking about recruiting Black Adam, are you? Lex Luthor: The key to Black Adam's freedom lies somewhere in the museum. Mac Grimborn: Yeah, like a magical prison or something. The Joker: Magic! Harley and me love magic! Can we go, Lex? Can we, can we, can we? Mac Grimborn: I'm coming with you. begin their mission